


She

by Serai



Category: Alien (1979), Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Body Horror, Danger, Other, Sexual interest, apprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley notices you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Comment board crackfic. Wheee!

.  
You think she's not interested, her eyes are so cold. But then she approaches you, slowly, her tall, lithe frame exuding power. Her head extends just a little towards you, nostrils flaring, and her eyes sharpen like a hawk's. The skin of her muscled arms shivers lightly, as if something were moving just underneath it. "Well now," Ripley murmurs in her low, amused voice, "what have we here?" 

You think she's not interested, but then she leans in close, her face at your neck, smelling you with an intensity that makes you think perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. The scent of her skin is hot and animal, but not really animal. Something else, something weird and thick and wrong, and it arcs down your spine all the way to your groin. Ripley sees it in your eyes and grins, her beautiful white teeth parting to let the silver ones emerge.

That's when you start screaming...

.


End file.
